<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blackout by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874770">Blackout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, New house, Storms, blackout - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have decided to move in together, unfortunately on the same day as a huge storm. </p><p>Short and sweet, just part of a prompt list I'm trying to complete</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blackout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this prompt, I've decided to try and tackle "Blackout". If you have any more prompts that I should add to my list, I would love to hear them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry wiped the sweat from his brow, frowning a little as he eyed the quickly darkening clouds. He speculated about what they could do if it started raining, but was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of pained grunting coming closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Potter… ugh… move your...fat...arse!" Draco huffed, face endearingly flushed, struggling to hold the two boxes in his arms. Harry rushed to grab one of the boxes from Draco, chuckling as he realized how light it was. "What's so funny?" Draco glared, pushing past Harry into their now shared house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, nothing," Harry said, following Draco inside. He remembered the last time he had insulted Draco. Getting the nifflers out of his small flat had been a month long nightmare that he would not soon forget. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their house was small but quaint, with two levels and a beautiful garden in the back. When Harry had seen the nostalgic look in Malfoy’s eyes as he took in the garden, he knew that this would be their home. That night, after they had gone back to Draco’s flat, they sat on his kitchen floor, and Draco regaled him with his fantastic garden adventures. It was the first conversation that they’d had where they seriously discussed having children. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>/“...My mother chased me around for hours trying to get my shirt off! But by that time it was too late to get the jam out.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I cannot imagine you getting yourself dirty, not even at such a young age!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh no, I was a very messy child! I can only hope that isn’t a trait my own children share, my poor mother was greying before I was ten, bless her heart.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So… does that mean…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Does that mean what, Harry?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you want children?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh… well… I suppose I hadn’t really thought about it. Have you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A little…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“... Only a little?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I guess I’ve always wanted some. I always pictured giving Molly grandkids. Everytime I see Rose and Hugo, I imagined having a few of my own. I love Teddy, don’t get me wrong, but…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s not yours.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sort of, yeah. I’ll always love him but I missed out on a lot of his childhood. I regret that so much.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, it’s not your fault. And that boy loves you, whether you were there for his first years or not. You’re a wonderful Godfather, anyone could see that from a mile away.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, I ‘spose…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t ‘Yeah, I ‘spose’ me. You know I’m right. And it is perfectly natural to want your own children.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you even want kids?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“With you? Yeah. I would love that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really? You know you don’t have to say that just-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know.”/</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The storm had gotten worse. Harry had just managed to close up the truck when the rain started to pour. In an instant he and Draco were soaked, toppling like dominoes when Draco had slipped on the drive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop laughing!" Draco gasped, shoving Harry further into the house and turning to shed his clothes. Harry tried to stifle his own gasping laughter, but failed when he saw the thick line of mud running up Draco's side. Draco glared at him half-heartedly before shimmying out of his muddy slacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go turn the heat up, prat." Draco huffed with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry reluctantly tore his eyes away from Draco, moving instead towards the little thermometer box further into the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he flicked the little dial up to almost 75°F (24°C), the heat clicked on, then off again, the hum dying out almost immediately. Harry glanced around, noting the storm pick up and all other sounds cease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry?" Draco called, voice faint. Harry quickly sent a wordless </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lumos</span>
  </em>
  <span> to guide him, hurrying to Draco's voice. The short walk confirmed his previous thoughts, but when he saw Draco, everything else was pushed away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood with his back to Harry, facing the light switch. The rapid-fire clicking of the light switch only got faster as Harry approached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco?” Harry took a quick step back as Draco sharply turned and grabbed Harry’s shoulders, shoving his face into Harry’s neck. Harry gathered Draco into his arms, and noticed a light trembling. “Draco, it’s ok, I’ve got you.” Harry attempted to lead Draco into their living room but, not anticipating Draco’s dead weight, lost his balance and fell back into their kitchen. Draco was still silent, curling up onto Harry who could now hear his short and uneven breaths. Harry simply stayed where he was, tightly wrapping his arms around Draco. He had been here before. He knew that the blackout could be the cause of it, but until the power came on he didn’t know what he could do about it. The only light came from the earlier casted </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lumos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but without Harry’s focus it had begun to dim. Harry put some more energy into it, until it lit up his entire kitchen, the light spilling into the living room. He watched as Draco began to calm, his breaths slowing and his body stilling on top of Harry’s. Harry concentrated on getting the light to widen out, creating less of a spotlight on them. Draco slowly got up, dragging Harry with him, still holding on to his shoulders. He huddled up near their counters, and Harry welcomed the movement. Finally he was able to see his face. Draco’s pupils were a bit wide, his face pale with little beads of sweat formed on his upper lip. He seemed to be calming down though, and when he looked up at Harry, he gave him a tired smile. Harry moved to sit next to him, and Draco allowed it, taking his hands from Harry’s now slightly rumpled shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, look what I’ve done.” Draco grimaced, half-heartedly attempting to smoothen the shirt out. Harry chuckled, grasping his hands giving them a light peck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was already soaked,” Harry shrugged, pulling Draco nearer to him. “I didn’t even like it that much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lie,” Draco laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe so, but still…” Harry rested his head on Draco’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a minute they sat there, not worrying anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should just get married already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco stilled completely, and seemed to be holding his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not, y’know?” Harry shrugged again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister Potter, if you think that is any proper way to propose, I swear I will strangle you right here and now.” Draco choked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not!” Harry laughed, and pulled out the ring that had remained in his right pocket since he’d bought it three months ago. “The engagement will be spectacular. I’m thinking a lovely candle-lit dinner, roses, fireworks, maybe a choir or two, a giant cake with sparklers, a giant banner with the words ‘I LOVE DRACO MALFOY, MARRY ME?’…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed loudly, his whole body shaking, and Draco soon joined in. They laughed until their stomachs hurt, and they were both gasping for breath. Then, a loud pop interrupted them, followed by the sounds of the air conditioning and lights turning on throughout the house. Harry sent a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nox</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his light, and for the first time, their house lit up, starting with the hall, the dining room, and finally the kitchen. Harry and Draco stood, marveling at how bright everything seemed. Harry turned to Draco, who was beaming at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Harry, are you ready to finally to begin unpacking into our brand-new, lovely home?” Draco said, tucking himself into Harry’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With you, I’d do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would love any and all feedback!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>